


Perancis dan Spanyol

by SeiYoshi



Series: NulisRandom2k18 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiYoshi/pseuds/SeiYoshi
Summary: Antonio tidak bisa bergerak karena kedua lengan si pria Eropa mengurungnya dari kedua sisi. Memaksa tubuhnya mundur sementara Francis secara kurang ajar semakin mendekatkan wajah dengan pandangan penuh arti. Tubuh Antonio terhimpit tidak secara keren. Apa istilahnya? Kabedon. Antonio curi-curi ingat istilah dari Kiku.





	Perancis dan Spanyol

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
> [06/06] - 08.50 PM
> 
> .
> 
> Francis Bonnefoy as France  
> Antonio Fernandez Carriedo as Spain

Antonio selalu bertanya bagaimana kehidupan seorang gadis itu. Francis tergelak, tidak mengerti kenapa Antonio yang biasanya ‘polos’ dalam banyak artian tiba-tiba bertanya begitu. Seandainya dia seorang gadis, Francis pasti bisa menjawab— katanya.

Hidup beratus-ratus tahun. Dipenuhi oleh kekerasan dan pertumpahan darah; lalu pernah menjadi kejam dengan menjarah tanah orang. Francis paham, sebab dirinya tidak jauh-jauh juga dari itu. Francis tak habis pikir sudah berapa banyak yang yang membenci mereka jika dikaitkan dengan masa lalu. Tapi sekarang, lihatlah mereka. Dunia damai. Tanpa perang. Keduanya sama-sama menikmati waktu abadi mereka, dengan sesuatu yang membosankan dan berulang-ulang.

Tapi anehnya, Antonio selalu memandang kehidupan seorang perempuan itu berbeda. Mereka lemah lembut. Kalaupun sekelas negara yang cuma hidup buat berperang, pasti masih punya sisi feminisme. Kita ambil contoh si adik Belanda. Laura namanya.

“Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?”

Francis mengikat rambut sembari terkekeh-kekeh jenaka, tetap saja rasa penasaran itu selalu berujung pada satu pertanyaan yang selalu sama. La République Française selesai menyiapkan beberapa telur rebus untuk kaldu daging yang jadi menu makan mereka. Antonio mengundangnya makan makan malam tahun baru di rumah— tapi; tetap masak masakan sendiri. (Karena Antonio tidak mau menghabiskan uang berlebih.)

“Aku cuma penasaran bagaimana rasanya jadi perempuan.” Antonio menyisir rambutnya ke belakang. Masih pakai celemek, membantu Francis memasak dengan memotong-motong bagian ayam sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam panci. Mulutnya belum berhenti membual kata-kata soal menjadi perempuan— apa saking penasarannya dia? Saat Francis meletakkan pisau ke tempat semula; terlintas sebuah ide konyol di kepalanya.

Kaki si darah Iberia hendak berputar— entah ada angin apa, Francis menarik kerahnya secepat kilat dan membanting tubuhnya ke dinding terdekat. Antonio kaget. Tangan Francis menghalangi jalan si rambut coklat; Antonio tidak bisa bergerak karena kedua lengan si pria Eropa mengurungnya dari kedua sisi. Memaksa tubuhnya mundur sementara Francis secara kurang ajar semakin mendekatkan wajah dengan pandangan penuh arti. Tubuh Antonio terhimpit tidak secara keren. Apa istilahnya? _Kabedon_. Antonio curi-curi ingat istilah dari Kiku.

Dia ingin menampar saja rasanya. Mati sana!

“ _Dios mio_! Apa yang kau lakukan!? _Ah_!” Francis menghembuskan napasnya sengaja ke telinga si yang lebih muda, Antonio bergidik ngeri. _Oke_. Francis mungkin sahabatnya. Kelakuannya yang suka main rayu sana sini Antonio sudah biasa tanggapi. Tapi bukannya ini sedikit— ( _sedikit apa_ , Antonio?)

“Katanya kau penasaran rasanya jadi wanita?”

Tangan ditahan di atas kepala. Punggung menempel ke dinding. Jangan lupa, satu jari Francis menyentuh dagu Antonio sebelum turun ke arah leher dan berhenti di tengah dada. Antonio salah tingkah bukan kepalang, wajah merah tidak keruan. Kepalanya berpaling untuk menghindar saja, berusaha defensif tapi tidak tega sampai main tendang.

“ _Mierda_! Tapi tidak perlu sampai se—”

Francis akhirnya melepaskan perlakukan kurang senonohnya disertai tawa puas. Antonio memalingkan wajah dan meninju dadanya sekali. Tepuk tangan untuk Francis yang berhasil meruntuhkan harga diri Antonio.

“Jangan malu-malu begitu, kita ‘kan sudah punya anak.”

“ _Hah_?”

“Isadora Castell.” Francis tertawa, lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Antonio yang masih menutup wajah penuh rasa kesal dan malu. “Dia menghubungiku kemarin, katanya dia rindu padamu. Bagaimana jika kau sekalian bertemu dan menanyakan padanya ‘bagaimana rasanya menjadi wanita’?”

Antonio menghajar Francis sekali; tidak akan sudi kembali penasaran jadi wanita karena Francis pasti akan melecehkannya lagi.


End file.
